Say My Name
by KissKissCrush
Summary: Arobella one-shot. AU scene in the BD1 throne room.


AN~This is just straight up smut. Enjoy.

* * *

"Isabella," he said. "So nice to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"You know."

"Marcus, Caius, might I have the room please?"

Marcus rose, looking tired. Caius rolled his eyes and trailed Marcus from the room. They also knew why I was here.

"Come here," he commanded me.

I went to him and stood, back straight and eyes in front of me, not looking directly at him.

"Lift your skirt."

I did, still without looking at him. I was wearing white cotton panties. He liked for me to look innocent.

He leaned forward so he could touch me, slipping his hand between my legs. He had to feel that the thin fabric was already damp. I pressed down against his fingers. After a few seconds he sat back again.

"Take them off."

I did and he gestured to me to come closer.

"You know what to do."

I undid his belt and tugged his pants down his hips, he lifted slightly to assist me but stayed sitting. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me down to him. He always kissed me like I was a possession. I was. I had belonged to him the moment we meant. It's why I kept returning here and letting him treat me this way.

He grabbed my hips roughly and pulled me into his lap, straddling him.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Why?"

"Because I belong to you."

He urged me gently and I moved my hips so I could take him inside of me. He thrust upwards and I gasped.

"Now ride my cock. I want to see you fuck yourself on me. Don't be quiet about it."

He placed his hands on the arms of the chair, watching me placidly while I rocked my hips, my hands fisted on the front of his clothes. One on the lapel of his jacket and one crushing the red fabric of his tie. I didn't try to control the sounds I made and they fell dully into the hollow air around us, occasionally one was brave enough to escape to the vast ceiling, where it multiplied the obscene vocalization into a choir of distant angels singing a song of my desire for him.

Abruptly he stood and turned dropping me onto the seat of the chair. He was still inside of me and holding my hips as he thrust.

"Do you like this, Bella?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to make sure Edward knows who broke in your hot little cunt for him right before I tear his stupid fucking head off."

I moaned. It was terrible but I loved him saying these things. He stopped.

"Say my name."

"Aro."

"Say it again."

"Aro!"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Then you should ask nicely."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"If you don't say my name, how am I supposed to know you're talking to me?"

"Fuck me, Aro. Please, God, fuck me."

He started thrusting again, rougher and I squirmed, my hands digging pointlessly at the fabric of the chair. I was so close and I was afraid he would stop again.

"What are you going to say if Edward finds out about this?"

"I'm going to tell him I let you fuck me."

"What else?"

"That I liked it. And that you fuck me better than he does."

"Good. Because you're mine. I had you first. You belong to me. It doesn't matter if Edward fucks you every day for the rest of his life. I had you first. Now I'm going to come inside of you and when I'm done you're going to put your fingers inside of yourself and then lick all of my come off them and never forget that I own you and _I will fuck you any time I want."_

I came at his words, clawing at his hands where they were holding my hips, calling his name. He finished with a harsh cry, thrusting a few more times and then pulling away and looking down at me, smiling serenely.

"Do it," he commanded.

I put my hand down and slipped two of my fingers inside of myself. I curled them back and the sensation aroused me all over again. I took them out and brought them to my mouth. He was watching me closely. I took my time, teasing him. Because I owned him too. And he knew it. I sucked them into my mouth and closed my lips around them suggestively, keeping eye contact with him and he inhaled through his teeth and then flipped me and plunged into me again. I moaned, pushing back with my hips.

We came together the second time, our cries mixing and echoing around the vast room, this time a symphony with two distinct voices, twining together in one sinful composition of wanton need. He was all I needed, I could come here every day forever and it wouldn't be enough.

"I love you," he said, pressing a kiss to my spine.

"I love you."

"Now go home to Edward and let him fuck you with my come still inside of you and think about me while he does it."

"I always think about you."

"You're not allowed to come with him."

"You're the only one who can make me come."

"You can touch yourself later if you need to." He turned me around and kissed me as sweetly as if we had just exchanged wedding vows in front of three hundred guests. "I missed you. Please don't stay away so long next time."

"I won't."

I picked up my panties and stuffed them inside-out into his mouth.

"Come to my house next week and you can fuck me in Edward's bed."

I heard him moan loudly as I walked away, adjusting my clothes.

* * *

END NOTES: Yeah. That was kind of ridiculous. But _so_ much fun. My fics usually stay pretty classy in the busy times department so I had to write a little filth a few months back. As I have indicated before, I love making Aro talk dirty.

My husband read this and said he felt sorry for Edward. Hah. I hate Edward so very, very much.

* * *

_"If you don't say my name, how am I supposed to know you're talking to me?" _

Oh you_. _


End file.
